


Necessities

by lunadesangre



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sub!Don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could never do this with anyone he knows.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities

He could never do this with anyone he knows – they’d never get it. It’s not the _liking men_ part – God, how Don wishes it was that simple, but no, of course it isn’t. He doesn’t just like cock, doesn’t just like getting fucked: he likes it hard, rough and downright fucking ruthless. Held down, dominated and rendered completely helpless, unable to do anything but _take it_. He craves it like that, craves to be pinned and stretched and filled, used and abused. He can’t help it, can’t fight it. Begs for it. The rougher the better.

Like this: yet another burly stranger’s thick cock pounding into him with almost no prep – just Don’s own saliva from a few forceful thrusts in his mouth, large hands tangled too tight in his hair to pull him on the cock hitting the back of his throat, making him gag, then unceremoniously shoving him off coughing and manhandling him face down on his knees, ass in the air, calloused fingers spreading his cheeks apart and a hard cock roughly shoving in, stretching and tearing and making him bite the sheets and _scream_ and not even get a second to catch his breath.

It’s too fast and too deep and the cock feels way too big, Don’s insides clinging to it impossibly tight – and he loves it. Loves that the guy doesn’t stop, doesn’t care, doesn’t even draw the line at being downright violent, just grabs his hair and pulls his head backwards for leverage while Don fists the sheets and lets out a strangled groaning scream to match every slapping sound of the guy’s heavy balls against his own as he’s completely impaled over and over again. Don loves it so much his own cock throbs against his stomach and he sees white spots behind his tightly closed eyelids when he comes with a scream, almost passing out, the guy redoubling the force of his assault in Don’s trembling body until Don’s ass is filled with come and he’s left to collapse on the motel’s bed like a discarded puppet when the guy roughly pulls out, Don’s usefulness over.

His whole body hurts numbly, his hole overstretched and abused, leaking come and _burning_ , his throat sore and his eyelids heavy. The guy pulls his clothes back on and walks out with nothing but a smirk at Don’s crumpled form, leaving him panting in silence, mind blissfully, finally, completely blank and empty.

It’s something he can only do with complete strangers. Because they don’t care if they hurt him, and he needs to be hurt to stop thinking.


End file.
